The Fight For Camelot
by Monty87
Summary: An alternative end to series 4, takes place in 4x13 there will be a magic reveal and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just my ideas on how series 4x13 could have ended. It begins pretty much the same as in the show then my bits come into it, I'm fairly new to this having preferring to read rather than write but after reading so many brilliant fics on here thought I'd give it a go I know there is probably already a lot of these kind of fics on here but still I hope you like it ****J**

**(Also just to clear up any confusion I know Gauis was captured by Morgana in the show, but I needed him for part of the story so in my version he wasn't captured but instead escaped with the others)**

**Spoilers 4x13**

**Warnings Character Deaths, mild violence**

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin or any of the character's in it**

Arthur reached the throne room without much interruption, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. He burst through the doors and charged into the room, sword at the ready flanked by my his two closest friends in Camelot who also happened to be servants, yet their loyalty and advice was far superior to any of the knights or council members. Arthur felt his heart clench when he looked at Gwen, she was still fighting for him, for Camelot despite all that had happened between them.

Then there was Tristan and Isolde two smugglers who had helped save Arthur's life in the woods and had now pledged their alliance to help him in this fight for Camelot.

Arthur stumbled into the room expecting to be immediately set upon by guards of Morgana's and felt a fleeting moment of panic for Gwen and Merlin having to fight especially Merlin who was useless with a sword, if any of them got hurt or lost their lives for him, he would never forgive myself. Instead Arthur was greeted by just Morgana herself lounging on HIS throne, with one guard besides her who was a brute of a man called Helios . They looked close although Arthur knew Morgana well, whatever she had promised him in exchange for helping over throw Camelot he would never get, more likely he would die once Morgana had got what she wanted.

"Well dear brother what a pleasant surprise" Morgana mocked and stood up and walked purposely slowly towards him, as he walked towards her, he threw his sword to one side, Arthur knew it was useless against her and also wanted to show her that he wasn't afraid of her either. Arthur had also hoped that maybe, just maybe he could talk to her. He knew of her hatred for his father, our father . He understood why, but maybe if she had told someone about her magic? Arthur didn't think that even Uther would have killed his own daughter would he? Arthur would have protected her secret and could have helped her when he became king, instead she ran off to Morgause let her magic corrupt her and proved father right, sorcery was and is evil

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes "What happened Morgana? We used to be such good friends what have I ever done to you? I am not our father"

For a moment she looked sad, Arthur thought that he had gotten through to her "I thought so too…." she trailed off with a dreamy then "I can't wait to kill you Arthur Pendragon"

He sighed in defeat knowing that she was lost forever and prepared himself for whatever sorcery she was about to throw at him "Morgana if you have any humanity left, make it quick" Arthur said quietly to her

Morgana looked almost pained for a moment, but a second later the evil glint in her eyes was back, she raised her hand and started to mutter a spell, suddenly Arthur felt himself pushed roughly to the side but not by magic instead by a pair of hands, he spun round just in time to see Merlin get hit by Morgana's spell.

"No, Merlin" Arthur screamed and watched in horror as Merlin flew through the air and landed with a sickening crunch on the floor, Morgana looked mildly amused "well that solves that problem, idiot boy always managed to get in my way"

Then she turned her attentions back to Arthur and the others who were all in gaping in shock at Merlin's crumpled form on the floor Gwen and Arthur itching to run over to him, maybe he was still alive? Tristan and Isolde drew out their swords preparing to fight "fools" she hissed "your swords won't stop me, none of you can"

Then a voice said "I'd like to test that theory, and I am not an idiot" we all spun round to see Merlin standing there Arthur's first thought was relief, he's alive Merlin was alive, then horror as he realised what Merlin was doing "Merlin the hell do you think you are doing?" Arthur asked

He looked to Arthur then, and tears were rolling down his face and there was fear in his eyes only the fear wasn't directed at Morgana it was directed at him, why on earth would Merlin by afraid of Arthur? he spoke again

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm so so sorry but I can't let you die" What on earth was he talking about? Arthur thought sorry for what? Morgana had tired of this and made a lunge for Arthur, when she too was thrown into the air and back against the wall, then he understood suddenly what Merlin was so afraid of, Arthur turned just in time to see the eyes of his best and most trusted friend still glowing gold and his arm outstretched. Arthur felt his heart freeze as he took in the sight before him Merlin had magic, Merlin my best friend and most loyal companion had magic and had betrayed him, Merlin was a sorcerer. First Morgana, Gwen, Agravaine and now Merlin! Arthur was angry, angry that Merlin had lied to him, betrayed him and hurt, he didn't think anything could hurt him as Gwen's betrayal had but this? Also he was slightly confused why on earth is a sorcerer trying to help Camelot?

"why" Arthur asked quietly trying to hide the obvious anger and hurt in his voice, Merlin was still crying and part of Arthur wanted to go and comfort him, his heart was saying that this was Merlin for gods sake he isn't evil, but his head was saying the words that Uther had preached to him for all his life magic is evil, sorcery is evil therefore Merlin must to be evil, Merlin started to explain himself to Arthur

"I'm sorry Arthur but you have to know I've never used it for bad only to protect you I..I"

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM SORCERERS, HOW LONG MERLIN? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DECIEVING ME? BETRAYING ME"

Merlin took a tentative step forward opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Morgana who was also still alive and had awaked spoke, she looked at Merlin incredulous, Merlin had magic well that explains a lot she thought.

"You have magic" it wasn't a question

"I was born with it"

"that's impossible" Arthur interjected but unsure

"No it isn't Morgana was born with it too" this took Arthur back so Merlin must have known about Morgana's magic and betrayal in the first place, maybe he was in with her all along and this was just a ruse but then Arthur remembered his reaction when Merlin had tried to warn him about aggravaine, and realised that maybe Merlin did try and tell him about Morgana, but he wouldn't listen, but this brought him back to his earlier question why? Why come to Camelot in the first place and why help the Pendragons? Arthur wanted answers and also although he was loathe to admit he was also slightly intrigued this was Merlin after all, was his whole persona all an act? Was he ever any of their friends? Did he care at all? or was he really just a clumsy, happy fool who also just happened to have magic?

Arthur glanced over at Gwen who looked just as shocked as he did, yet not angry she looked more pensive she saw him looking at her and smiled Arthur was sure she was about to say something when Morgana spoke.

Morgana looked up at Merlin "Then why did you never help me Merlin, you could have helped me accept who I am, control my power? Why do you stand so loyally by Arthur when you know he hates our kind? Even if you beat me today Arthur will kill you tomorrow" Arthur winced when Morgana said this because truth be told despite what he felt Arthur didn't think he could ever kill Merlin, Merlin replied

"In the beginning I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if I could trust you, then by the time I got to know you better your hatred for Uther had grown so strong I couldn't help you I'm sorry for this" He took a step towards her "I stand by Arthur because it is my destiny to protect and guide him, but also be.."

Arthur's anger suddenly got the better of him "I TOLD YOU EARLIER I DON'T NEED PROTECTION FROM A SORCERER" I spat the last word at him

Merlin looked at Arthur and he now seemed slightly angry too yet he spoke calmly "I'm a warlock actually, and you've never complained before, you think I betrayed you ?" with that he whispered a word and a blue orb appeared in his hand, the same one that once saved Arthur's life and made him think that maybe magic wasn't all bad, but Merlin had been unconscious, dying even "B..b..but how?" Arthur stuttered more unsure than ever as bits of old memories flashed through his mind, branches miraculously falling on bandits, walls collapsing, the wind in ealdor it was Merlin, he had always been there by Arthur's side, behind every situation, every danger was Merlin, all those times he had said to Arthur that he had saved his life Merlin was actually telling the truth, Arthur staggered a little was it possible that his father had been wrong, that his hate for magic had been un-necessarily harsh because Merlin was the opposite to everything in which he had been told about magic and sorcerers or warlock as Merlin called himself what was that anyway?

Suddenly Arthur was aware of more people in the room and the sound of swords ringing intensified as many of Morgana's guards followed by Gwaine and Percival swept into the room, the brute that had been protecting Morgana swept into action and was heading straight for Gwen, the coward, all thoughts of Merlin forgot Arthur brought his sword up to meet Helios's, Merlin had now moved over to where Morgana still lay and sat besides her, he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know, Arthur he is the once and future king, he is destined to unite the five kingdoms to create albion, a land of peace, fairness and justice and one where magic will be free"

"You really believe this? That Arthur will accept us and our kind? Then you are a bigger fool than I first thought"

"Yes I do believe it just listen to me Morgana maybe not now but one day he will, he must but it's people like you and Morgause that have turned him even more against magic, proving Uther right again and again instead of showing him the good it can be used for too, as I said this is my destiny and in the beginning that is the only reason I protected him, was because I HAD to. over the years I got to know Arthur saw the way he cared for his people, saw how different he is to Uther and the type of king he would become, Arthur became my friend and now even if it wasn't for destiny and fate I would still do it because now I do it because I WANT to, because I care about Arthur and Camelot and its people, if you stop this now you could be a part of this world Morgana, help me convince Arthur that Uther was wrong you could help him rule"

Morgana was looking at Merlin as though she had never really seen him before, the words he spoke were wise Isn't this what she wanted to be accepted? Although Deep down she knew Arthur would never really accept her, never trust her and she would still be just a lady not a queen, Gwen had made sure of that! no she had not come this far to give in, and Merlin he may have been born with magic which made him powerful but not as powerful as a high priestess Morgana doubted Merlin could stop her only Emrys himself could do that. Morgana smiled at Merlin and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, he smiled back that ridiculous grin that she used to love.

Just then an anguished cry filled the air, Merlin stood up and turned around to the fight that was still going on around himself and Morgana. Helios had just cut down Isolde who was now bleeding heavily from a wound in her abdomen, and was now advancing on Arthur who had his back to him fighting another guard

"Arthur look out" Merlin yelled but Arthur couldn't hear him over the noise of the battle, Helios had his sword raised to end Arthur's life, Merlin without thinking threw out his hands towards the man at Arthur's back and flicked his wrists backwards. Arthur turned round to see a sword heading for his chest when suddenly it and it's owner had been flung backwards and out of the window

Merlin screamed "ENOUGH" and consequently his anger caused all of the other windows to smash too.

The noise combined with the sheer power of his voice caused everyone to stop fighting and stare to look at Merlin who eyes were still blazing gold, he was looking at Isolde who was now being cradled Tristan's lap whilst she took her last breaths both Merlin and Tristan were openly crying, it was at this point Arthur knew that he would forgive Gwen, and he would still marry her, if Gwen still wanted him of course, he could not bear the thought of losing her.

Gwaine broke the tension in the room

"Bloody hell mate, always knew there was something strange about you why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine had sauntered over to Merlin obviously not bothered in the slightest about the latest revelation about his friend but Arthur had, had too much heartache caused by magic and its users to forgive that easily

Merlin gave Gwaine a small smile before continuing to talk

"Both me and the Lady Morgana agree that enough blood has been shed here to day, no one else needs to die"

Merlin's voice captivated the room, no one had noticed Morgana standing up and heading towards Merlin .Merlin began to apologise to Tristan for his loss and for being too late to save her, he was still talking when Arthur noticed Morgana behind Merlin, hands raised muttering under her breath, clearly she had deceived Merlin and whatever he had said to her hadn't worked either "Merlin behind you" shouted Arthur, Merlin stopped talking and looked at Arthur, who was looking behind him, all the anger and hurt had now gone from his eyes and been replaced with fear and dread, Merlin spun round just as Morgana threw the full force of her power at him, Merlin quickly reacted with his own magic which collided with Morgana's and sent them both flying in opposite directions


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin spun round just as Morgana threw the full force of her power at him, Merlin quickly reacted with his own magic which collided with Morgana__'__s and sent them both flying in opposite directions_

As Arthur looked on in horror, Morgana's men started up the fighting again. Merlin stood up and brushed himself off, as Morgana was doing the same. Merlin saw Gwen and grabbed her before Morgana attacked again "Gwen I know I've lied I'm sorry but please believe me when I say I would never do anything to hurt you or Arthur" Gwen nodded at him reassuringly "I could never think that of you Merlin, don't worry about Arthur I'll talk sense into him but why did you come here, why didn't….."

Merlin cut Gwen off " Sorry Gwen I promise I will explain everything to you all but right now you need to listen to me. When you get the chance get Arthur and the others and get them out of here, I'll deal with Morgana"

Merlin went to go to face the witch, Gwen grabbed his arm "Merlin, please be careful" he hugged her quickly "I always am, and thank you" he replied with his trademark grin and rushed out to the centre of the room when he began to cast a spell that would cause a whirlwind, on seeing what was happening what was left of Morgana's men started to flee from the room, Gwen made her way over to Arthur "Come on Arthur, we need to get out of here"

"Ok, you go I'll gather everybody else"

Percival went over to Tristan to help him carry Isolde's body out of the room away from the fight, which was one like none in Camelot had ever seen before. Morgana had counteracted Merlin's attack by conjuring up a dark shadow which had now engulfed Merlin, the floor was shaking and the ceiling was crumbling as the powerful magic vibrated around the room, as everyone made their way out of the throne room, Arthur found himself unable to move, Gwaine shouted over to him "Come on princess, Merlin knows what he's doing"

Still he couldn't move, Merlin burst out of the dark shadows that surrounded him, with a burst of gold light, Arthur could feel the raw power in that light, it was also the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As Merlin and Morgana circled each other amongst the rubble and the dust that was settling in the room, Merlin saw Arthur still there

"Arthur, you need to get out" he shouted at him, and Arthur saw Merlin not as a clumsy boy, not as his friend, but as the powerful sorcerer that he was destined to become, his eyes glowed, his voiced commanded power, and Arthur was awestruck but for the first time he was also afraid, with one last glance at Merlin, he fled the room.

Morgana and Merlin continued to hurl spells at each other each more ferocious than the last

"Merlin, you might as well give up, I am a high priestess of the old religion you cannot beat me" although she was slightly unnerved by his how strong he was, Merlin walked right up to her at this point with a slightly smug look on his face as he bent to whisper in her ear

"Well I am the one the druids call Emrys" he hissed. Morgana laughed at this

"You, you Emrys Ha!, don't try and scare me Emrys is an old man I've met him and nearly beat him, you are nothing but a serving boy with magic"

Merlin was still smirking "Never heard of an aging spell Mi lady" with that he muttered the spell that would age him to 80 years, and as his eyes flashed gold there stood Emrys the man who Morgana most feared, her destiny and her doom. Morgana took a step back unable to believe what she had just seen, Merlin was Emrys.

"I give you one last chance to redeem yourself Morgana" he spoke now in the voice of an old man, looking closely at him and his eyes Morgana wondered how she had never seen the similarities before.

"Why would I side with you, when it is my destiny to die at your hand?" she spat but there was fear in her eyes now, she was becoming desperate she needed to win spotting the discarded swords around the room she flashed her eyes and flicked her wrists aiming them at Merlin

"I never wanted to kill you Morgana, if that was my intention I could have let you die many times but this time you leave me with no choice"

Merlin deflected the swords with just a flash of his eyes, "I'm sorry Morgana, I really am" and with that he looked up to the sky and muttered a spell that he swore never to use again the one he used to kill Nimueh, the sky darkened and rumbled as Merlin's voice rose unto the heavens, and there was an almighty crack as the lightening burst through the ceiling of the throne room, Morgana's sudden realisation of what he was doing washed over her as she realised there was no escape. In one last act of desperation she threw her dagger at Merlin, her last thought before the lightening struck was if she was dying, then she would take Emrys down with her .

Unknown to Merlin Arthur was still watching, he had fled the room but unable to resist the draw of seeing Merlin fight with magic he had stayed by the doors, on seeing Merlin transform into an old man his heart plummeted not only had Merlin lied to him for years he was also Dragoon, the man who had had killed his father, his hand automatically went to his sword, blinded by fury he saw no reason why he shouldn't run Merlin through where he stood, a hand upon his stopped him as he turned to face Gwen

"Arthur what are you still doing here? Come" she pulled on his hand and began to walk away when she noticed Arthur was crying, and the anger is his eyes, Gwen knelt down besides him "Arthur, what's wrong? I know you're upset about Merlin, but I truly believe he is good, he is helping us"

"Merlin killed my father Gwen" he spat "Look at him, Dragoon the old man it was him all along, it was Merlin"

Gwen chanced a look into the room, and saw Morgana, but she didn't see Merlin instead she saw an old man, the one who had saved her when she had been accused of enchanting Arthur. Gwen was one of the few who knew that Arthur had turned to sorcery as a last chance to save his father, but she doubted Merlin would have killed Uther intentionally.

"Uther was already dying Arthur, maybe Merlin couldn't save him"

"He said he could, he promised, the spell even worked for a short time, he killed my father Gwen, I can never forgive him for that" although Arthur did recall the genuine shock and upset in the old mans voice and eyes when the spell hadn't worked what if Gwen was right?

"And don't forget Arthur, he was also therefore the one who saved my life when I was accused of enchanting you"

A loud crack inside the throne room startled them and they both turned to the ongoing fight between the two sorcerers just in time to see Morgana get struck and disintegrated by a bolt of bright white lightening, and Merlin collapse to the floor.

All was silent as the dust settled around Merlin, he had seen the dagger Morgana had thrown too late and it had embedded itself deep in his stomach. Gwen and Arthur snapped out of their shock and ran over too Merlin who had somehow changed back to himself and was his normal age again. on seeing the hilt of the dagger sticking out of his stomach and the blood pooling around it Gwen gasped and knelt down to him, he was alive just

"Is he still alive" Arthur asked with a cold indifference, although his faced showed otherwise as betraying tears in his eyes threatened to fall at the sight of Merlin lying there despite his betrayal, his lies Arthur could not erase all those years of friendship, and the adventures they has shared he couldn't hate Merlin even if Merlin never really cared about him, he had cared about Merlin, Gwen looked at Arthur

"We should get him to Gauis, he saved all our lives more times than I can imagine the least we owe him is the chance to live"

"I don't owe anything to sorcerers"

"Well if not for your sake do it for me, or at least do it for Gauis, Merlin is like a son to him"

Arthur was surprised by the anger in Gwen's voice, of course she was right as usual, not that Arthur could have left him there to die anyway.

"you are right as always Guinevere, I will take him to Gauis"

Arthur lifted Merlin in his arms carefully as not to dislodge the sword and cause anymore damage, Merlin didn't stir and remained unconscious on the way down to Gauis who had made a make shift hospital to treat those who had been injured Arthur wondered if Gauis knew

"Gwen…"

"Yes Sire"

"I've told you call me Arthur, do you think Gauis knows about you know Merlin?"

"I don't know Arthur, it's possible I suppose…."

Arthur knew Gauis had practiced magic before the time of the great purge and had great knowledge of all things to do with magic and sorcery. They reached the room and Arthur carried Merlin in and laid him down on one of the beds, Gwen had gone to fetch Gauis who's came rushing over immediately to look at Merlin. His faced paled when he saw Merlin "What happened" He asked Arthur

"Morgana threw a dagger at Merlin, just before she was killed"

"so it's true then? Morgana is dead sire"

"Yes Merlin killed her…I know Gauis, I know what Merlin is" Arthur said sadly and walked away

Gauis carefully removed the dagger started to examine Merlin's injuries "Oh my boy" he muttered, Merlin didn't stir during any of this, Gwen who had remained by Merlin's side thought this was strange "Why isn't he moving Gauis,what's wrong?"

"Using powerful magic such as Merlin just has often leaves even the most powerful of sorcerers weak and exhausted, usually their magic sustains them but receiving an injury of this seriousness too has left Merlin completely drained a his magic fights instead to keep him alive"

"you knew Merlin had magic Gauis?"

"Yes, I must admit I did, he saved my life on his first day in Camelot with magic foolish boy could've lost his head" Gauis smiled fondly at the memory

"can you save him"

"I'm not sure Gwen, luckily there doesn't appear to be any internal damage I have stemmed the bleeding and cleaned and stitched the wound but that is all I can do for now he may be an all powerful warlock but he is still a man and can be killed by a sword like any other"

Merlin began to stir and moan in pain, Gauis gave him something to relieve the pain and Merlin fell back into a peaceful slumber

"If he wasn't so out of it, he would be sat up telling me how disgusting that tasted" chuckled Gaius, Gwen smiled but otherwise looked troubled.

"He can't die Gauis we need him, and so does Arthur he may be angry now but I know he would be devastated if Merlin died, especially if Merlin had never had the chance to explain himself, you know Arthur believes Merlin killed Uther?"

Gauis raised an puzzled eyebrow at Gwen "In the throne room, he was an old man"

"Ah ageing spell, yes Merlin has used this disguise on more than one occasion to be able to use magic without blowing his cover, but it was not he who killed Uther, when I went to examine Uther's body there was an enchanted amulet around his neck that would have counteracted any spell Merlin performed, so effectively Merlin healed Uther, but the enchantment meant that instead Uther died"

"Morgana? But how she wouldn't come into Camelot and why did you never tell Arthur"

"Yes that is what I would like to know" interrupted Arthur

"Sire" exclaimed Gauis

"I came back to see how he was doing, and overheard your conversation, so carry on tell me why"

"Well you see the thing is sire, the only person who could have put the amulet there was Agravaine, I feared you wouldn't believe me sire"

"You are right I wouldn't have, so I'm assuming you knew"

"If you are referring to Merlin sire then yes I'm afraid I did"

"It's ok Gauis you are not in trouble I'm not entirely sure what to do about Merlin yet"

"Surely you would not have him killed Sire? He has been nothing but loyal to Camelot I can assure you, magic or not he is still the kind hearted clumsy boy we all know"

"How much do you know Gauis? About Merlin, his magic, why he came to Camelot?"

"Really Sire it is Merlin's place to tell you but I will tell you what I can"

When Gauis was satisfied that there was nothing more he could do in the infirmary he and Arthur removed Merlin to his room and then they sat and Gauis spoke. They spoke deep into the night, Arthur learnt a lot about Merlin and what he had done for Camelot, and also what he had sacrificed, losing his best friend, his father, the woman he loved and nearly losing his mother, there was an uncomfortable moment when after much insistence Arthur discovered it was he who had killed Freya, yet Merlin had still remained loyal to Arthur and to Camelot. There was anger too Arthur was not pleased to learn Merlin had been responsible for setting the great dragon free and was also a dragon lord as well as a sorcerer.

"Innocent people died Gauis" exclaimed Arthur

"I know and for that Merlin is truly sorry, he may not have always made the best decisions sire but everything he has done was for Camelot, he has only ever used his magic to protect you, he would keep you alive at any cost including his own life Sire, besides the great dragon has since become a good ally of Camelot"

Arthur nodded everyone makes mistakes after all and in the end he even found himself laughing along at some of the stories Gauis had told him, and although he understood why Merlin hadn't told him and why he had stayed in Camelot and that technically Merlin hadn't betrayed him, Arthur was still angry and hurt with his friend, and that would take time to erase, he also had the problem that other people from the court had witnessed or learnt of Merlin's magic, and the law was still the law, he would have to do something. Arthur went to sleep with a lot on his mind, and woke up no less certain of what to do.

A knock of the door brought Arthur out of his thoughts

"Come in"

Guinevere entered with his breakfast "I thought you might like to know Merlin is awake now Sire, also I understand if you want me to go now?"

"Guinevere come here" She walked over to Arthur

"Seeing Tristan lose the woman he loves has made me realise I could never bear to lose you, I am prepared to forgive you if you still want me? Will you still marry me Gwen?"

"Of course, thank you Arthur you know it has always been you and always will be"

There shared a passionate embrace and Arthur asked Gwen to join him for breakfast.

"So Arthur what are we, I mean what are you going to do about Merlin" Gwen asked quietly

"I don't know, I am pleased that he is awake but I need some time away from him to think"

Gwen just nodded sadly.

Over the next few days Arthur thought long and hard and when Merlin was fully recovered he was summoned to the council chambers, where Arthur, Gwen, Gauis and the knights of the round table were gathered.

Arthur stood up

"Merlin, you have been found guilty of using magic, however it has also come to light that you have been an ally to Camelot and have helped to defeat many magical enemies and threats over the years and for that I thank you, I have been surprised to discover that magic has been at the heart of Camelot for many years and admit that my father may have been wrong to completely dismiss magic"

Merlin breathed and sigh of relief and began to feel a sense of hope, he was sure at least Arthur wasn't going to kill him, Arthur continued

"However you have betrayed me and my trust" Merlin felt his heart plummet "Magic is still a very real threat to Camelot and I've have suffered much at it's hands to forgive as easily as the others might" He nodded around the room where the others were stood silently waiting with baited breath to see what Arthur would do, Gwaine offered Merlin a small smile which Merlin returned.

"I am not ready to accept magic into my heart, according to the laws you should be sentenced to death however given earlier evidence I feel that Merlin should be given the benefit of the doubt that he is no threat to Camelot and have his life as reward" He looked at the others who nodded in agreement, Arthur knew none of them would see Merlin die, but he just couldn't accept magic, there was only one option left .

"Merlin by the sacred power vested in me, I hereby banish you from Camelot, to return will be upon pain of death, you leave at dawn tomorrow"

"As you wish Sire" was all Merlin said as he left the room. Gwaine caught up with him on his way back to Gauis's chambers

"Don't worry I was banished too once, Arthur even banished Gwen he'll come round mate, you'll see"

"I hope so, if not for my sake but for Camelot's, Morgana may be gone but there will be others and magic needs to be fought with magic Gwaine"

"Where will you go?"

"I think it's about time I visited my mother" Merlin smiled, Gwaine hugged him briefly before saying goodbye.

Merlin couldn't sleep that night, he got up before dawn hoping he could make his way un-noticed out of the citadel, Gauis was already up and waiting for him. Neither of them spoke as Gauis swept Merlin into a tight embrace.

"Take care m'boy, give my love to Hunith and don't do anything stupid"

"Who me?" Merlin laughed but it was choked with the tears he was trying desperately to hold back "Look after him for me Gauis, if destiny is right I'll be back one day. Goodbye and thank you for everything"

They briefly hugged again and Merlin went to the stables, Arthur had at least allowed him to take a horse, once he had saddled up, Merlin rode out of the gates of Camelot as he looked back he thought he saw Arthur at his window watching as he rode away, maybe there was hope for Albion yet?

George went to wake Arthur that morning, only to find the king already up and dressed standing silently at the window watching as a lone figure rode out of the city.


End file.
